


His Enemies Destroyed his Rep

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, College AU, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Washington is WashingDONE, alex is a smol angry boy i, i cant live without my angst sorry, i got bored of my other one sorry, john really doesnt want to hurt alexs feelings its so aH, she mIGHT be straight.., tbh angelica might be the only straight, wARNING THERE IS PROBABLY ANGST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What?”“I want you to try to spend some time with Alexander, get on his good side.” George said. “He’s argued with too many people."That’s what George told John two days ago. He has to try and befriend one of the most..problematic kids of the school. Is that even the word to describe Alexander? Problematic? Guess he'll have to find out.// aka the fic in which I make alexander a smol angr man and john is a gentle man who is assigned to watch over said smol angr man





	1. This human hurricane is calmer than expected

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaah this plot is kinda weird but idc i like writing smol angr ham and mr gentle john

“What?” John said surprised.

“I want you to try to spend some time with Alexander, get on his good side.” George said. “He’s argued with too many people.”

“I...ok.” George nodded and John grabbed his backpack and left the office.

That’s what George told him two days ago. He has to try and befriend one of the most..problematic kids of the school. Is that even the word to describe him? Alexander Hamilton was a new student to Kings College, and ever since he arrived three months ago he hasn’t made a single friend. He’s argued with so many kids and George has gotten tired of it. He’s asked John to try and befriend Alexander and see how it goes. George had said Alexander was a pretty troubled kid, and when John saw Alexander earlier in the year, he could see it in his eyes. That boy has seen things.

John had spent the last day building up the courage to go into his new dorm room, George had swapped Alexanders roommate with John.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door and saw Alexander sitting on his bed. Leaning against the wall, on his laptop. He was typing at top speed and he didn’t even notice John until he walked over to the other bed and sat on it.

“Who’re you?” Alexander snapped. John felt tense as Alexander glared at him.

John took a second to look at Alexander. He had olive colored skin and dark oily hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a while. Dark circles lay underneath his eyes, his eyes, they were a deep brown that shined in the lighting as he stared at John. John snapped back into reality, Alexander was waiting for a response.

“I, um..I’m your roommate. You must be Alexander Hamilton, i’m John Laurens, nice to meet you.” John held out his hand.

“..Yeah.” Alexander hesitated but shook hands with him.

“What are you working on?” John pointed at the laptop Alexander had.

“Oh, uh, an essay for Mr Jacksons class.” He thought for a moment. “Uh, could you take a look at it? I don’t know if it’s very good.” Alexander gave John the laptop.

John read through it and wow. Alexander sure knew how to debate. He had little comments about every argument. After a few minutes, John was a speed-reader, he gave the laptop back to Alexander.

“I think it’s pretty good Alexander! You must have pretty good grades with writings like this.” John gave a small smile. He saw Alexanders eyes widen.

“Uh, yeah..you can call me Alex.”

John leaned back. “Oh! Yeah I’m sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted to be called something else..”

“It’s fine. I just only allow certain people to call me Alexander, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get that. My family likes to call me Jack. I don’t why but I’m really only comfortable with them calling me that.” John shrugged.

Alex looked back at his laptop screen. “Yeah..” He frowned and started typing again.

“Ah, I’m sorry did I say something wrong?” Alex looked up.

He was surprised someone was actually worried about how he felt. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to this guy yet, even though he was kind of cute. He brushed his hair back.

“Nah it’s fine.” He gave a smile to try and make this guy, John apparently, feel better. He seemed like a nice guy and something about him made Alex feel a bit more..he didn't know what word to use. He wasn’t a jerk like Jefferson or Seabury, or, he didn’t seem like it. That thought made Alex worry but the thought quickly went away.

John looked at his watch "I think the dining hall is open. You want to go get something? You look like you’ve been sitting in your room for days, and you can meet my friends?" Alex looked up and thought about it.

John seemed like a nice guy, so his friends might be nice too. If they weren’t nice he could always bail, and he was pretty good at fighting. John was also right, he’d been sitting alone in his room for a while now, his old roommate off in another state for the week.

Alex smiled. “Sure, but I have to go get ready..I guess I have been in here for a while.”

John smiled back. “Great! I’ll meet you there!”

With that, John closed the door and walked down the hall. Alexander really didn’t seem like a bad person, he was probably just messed with by Jefferson and his little crew. He and his friends could make Alex feel more welcome. He knew it.


	2. Meet the Squad(not trademarked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Johns friends.

Alexander stepped inside the dining hall, the warm scent of food flooding the halls. He saw John wave him over to a table, and he sat down.

“Hi John..” He said, looking at the people around him.

There were two people, one with dark puffy hair pulled back. They were very tall with dark skin, wearing feminine clothing. The other was big and muscular, very intimidating. They wore a blue headband with little puffs of short hair slightly visible. They were just wearing a plain grey hoodie.

He also noticed three girls sitting with them. The tallest, and most likely oldest, had dark skin and dark brown curly hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress with a white collar, and Alex later noticed the three of them had very similar dresses. Her brown eyes were shining and looked almost threatening. The second girl was a bit shorter, but her black hair was much longer than the other girls’ hair. She had much paler skin than the other girls’. She had bright shining dark eyes and her smile was kind. Her dress was blue, and it had a blue stripe down one side. The third girl was about Alexs height. She looked like she was observing him too. She had tan skin like Johns but didn’t have freckles. Her brown curly hair was tied back and went down to her neck. Her dress was yellow with a stripe down the middle.

John introduced them to him. The tallest one being Lafayette, (who John had told him was nonbinary and preferred they/them pronouns) they were french and very optimistic.

Then there was Hercules, he noticed Alex was a bit nervous towards him. He had said “Don’t worry man! I’m not as strong as you think, i’ve got plenty of weaknesses.” Which made him a bit more comfortable. He was a bit more curious however.

The three girls had turned out to be Philip Schuylers daughters. Angelica being the eldest in the pink dress. Eliza in the blue dress. Then the youngest, Peggy, in the yellow. Angelica and Peggy seemed a bit skeptical at first, but Eliza was more welcoming towards Alex. Peggy decided to accept him as a friend as well.

“So Alex, how’s your year been so far?” Angelica asked.

He shrugged. “It wasn’t exactly great. I’ve gotten into a few fights but that’s that I guess.”

“Hm.” She stared at him for a moment, making Alex uncomfortable. Lafayette quickly decided to bring up a different topic.

“Alex! Mon ami! What is your major? Mine is fashion design, the same as Hercules!” Lafayette looked at Hercules, who winked at him.

“I’m a major in creative writing.” He replied.

“That’s cool, Eliza’s majoring in that too!” John said, pointing at Eliza. Who smiled in response.

“Yup! Maybe we can help each other out sometimes!”

“Yeah.” Alex said, nodding.

“You in any clubs Alex?” Herc asked. Alex shook his head. Herc playfully hit the table in response, Alex jumped.

“Dude! You should join one! We’re all have an LGBT club. Angelica basically bribed the school board to make it.”

“Oh hush! Everyone says I bribed them but I didn’t!” Angelica smiled, then turned to Alexander. Her face turning serious again. “You are ok with LGBT right, because all of us except for me are not straight.”

“I’m cool with it..i’m bi so..” Alex said. Earning stares that soon turned into grins.

“Great! I have a bi buddy then!” Eliza said.

“Thank god, you’ve been talking about how you’ve wanted a bi buddy for weeks..” Peggy said, with a small smile.

“No!! Well I mean, yes, but you don’t get to make fun of me for it anymore.” Eliza stuck her tongue out at Peggy. Who in return, rolled her eyes.

They spent the rest of the time in the dining hall messing around. Alex didn’t join in entirely though, only the occasional joke. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about these people. All the other people he met were either jerks, or people who didn’t really want to be around him. He understood that, he was loudmouth, obnoxious guy. He thought he was just spending time in the bad area of the college. These people might actually like him. He’d have to be careful not to get on their bad side. Especially not with John, he seemed nice and was the one who introduced him to all these other people, who also seemed to like him. He might actually get along well with people.

Until y’know, he screws up. He won't yet though. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters p short because I have to sleep but its basically introductions of the rev set and possible beginnings of story arcs. Also, when writing about Lafayette, please correct me if I make any mistakes! I'm not used to writing Non-binary characters. :000


	3. Alexs late night thoughts about his new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks about his new friends and hopes he doesnt screw anything up

Alexander laid back in his bed, thinking.

John’s friends seemed really nice, nicer than most other people he had met. He also liked how they didn’t bring up the trouble he had gotten into earlier in the year. Most people he had met would say, “I know you, you’re that kid who kept getting into fights with blah blah..” and it was pretty annoying.

Of course, he had met people who seemed nice like John before, but as he kept hanging out with them, things changed. He didn’t even spend much time with them before things went downhill. Some things were his fault though, he got into fights a lot. He hoped he wouldn’t get into any fights with the others. He talked with them more often than other friends he’s had though, so that gives him more time to get to know them and figure out what he should and shouldn’t say.

He hopes things will go pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rlly short ik dsghhdfhfg  
> yall i havent updated in a while ive been procrastinating a lot i just rlly wanna get to the angst mmm   
> don worry i will still update this fic i aint gonna stop writing like i did with my other college fic thing


	4. Watching Thomas part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is pretty drunk
> 
> ((this kinda turns into a texting thing but eh thatll happen sometimes))

It was two days later, and Alexander and his new friends were hanging out in his dorm. They were watching Brave, when John got a text from Aaron Burr.

Ice cube: Thomas. Alcohol. Help.

“What is it?” Eliza asked.

“It’s Burr. He needs help or something.”

“Nein.” Alex snapped.

“Alex you don’t even speak German.”

“Dang I’ve been exposed.”

After a few minutes of refusal by Alexander they went over to where Burr’s location was seen as he shared his location on his phone. When they got there they saw Burr and Madison trying to support Jefferson on their shoulders, Burr mouthed ‘help’ to them. Jefferson started touching Burr which warranted this;

“No Thomas, bad touch”

“I can do whatever I want, you’ll probably even let me grab you by the--” Madison cupped T.Jeff’s mouth

“No Trump impressions, please.”

“Oh dear lord.” Angelica facepalmed, shaking her head disappointedly.

“What happened here?” John asked.

“He had way too much to drink.” Burr said softly, yet still red from Jefferson’s Trump impression

“Clearly.”

“Well ifsh it ishnt mr ashteriskh hamil-” Mid-sentence, Jefferson tripped and fell face-first onto the soft carpeting on the dorm room floor. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just tie him to a chair or something.”

“What if the chair falls backwards?” Eliza asked.

“We could have someone guard him. We’ll switch shifts every hour.” Peggy suggested.

“That will probably work.” Madison said. The others nodded in agreement.

“Well then someone better find rope or a belt or something to tie him to the chair.”

“I’ll get some rope.” Peggy said a bit too fast.

“Where do you plan to get the rope?” Eliza asked.

“I know a guy.” The room fell completely silent for a minute.

“Sshsh I gotta keep my secrets.” Peggy left and a few minutes later returned carrying bundles of rope into the room with her.

Lafayette grabbed Jefferson and quickly forced him into the chair, not checking that it was a swivel chair. Alexander did the honors of tying down Jefferson into the chair.

“Weeee.” Jefferson moved the chair back and forth.

“Ok. Who wants to watch him first?” Burr questioned.

Hercules voluntarily raised his hand. Everyone else single-filed-style walked out of the room to go on with their day. Then Angelica decided to make a safety chat for this situation.

Angel-not: Hows the weather down there?

HuricaMurica: End me.

Turtuccini: What happened?

HuricaMurica: He keeps hitting his chair against his bedframe. sos

Roastedham: How loud is it

HuricaMurica: helpmepls.mp3

Legs: DEAR LORD

Roastedham: ow

Angel-not: Spare me you

HuricaMurica: please can we change shiftssss

Legs: no, you have 45 minutes left

HuricaMurica: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH

Frenchman: im so sorry mon ami

Turtuccini: you gotta suffer

Legs: We’ll buy you marshmallows

HuricaMurica: yaaaaayyy

...

Roastedham: oh god i can hear it from here what is it

Lizards: i checked on them a little while ago and hes ramming himself into the desk.

HuricaMurica: theres a whiskey bottle on his top shelf hES BEEN DRINKING FROM THAT THIS WHOLE TIME HH-

Legs: GODSPEED

Angel-not: GO GO GO

HuricaMurica: GOTTA BLAST

…

Legs: captains log - Hercs shift just ended and i have taken his place

HuricaMurica: I warn you he has bottles hidden eVERYWHERE

Legs: Ive already spotted like 7

HuricaMurica: hOW

Angel-not: peggs has a good eye

Lizard: its actually terrifying

RoastedHam: angelica is scarier

Angel-not: EXCUSE ME

RoastedHam: crap

Angel-not: wait are you actually like scared of me

RoastedHam: nO

Turtuccini: ALEX YOU’RE SWEATING

RoastedHam: NOOOOO

Angel-not: ALEX IS MY SASS SCARY

RoastedHam: SOMETIMES

Angel-not: WE WILL HAVE THIS CONVERSATION LATER

Legs: captains log: herc this sucks

HericaMurica: I WA R N ED Y OU

Legs: HE IS K IC KING M E

FrenchMan: sandwiches are made, coming to give you some

FrenchMan: immediately turning around and walking to the other side of the building

Legs: L A F

FrenchMan: Y OU

FrenchMan: ARE O N HIM

Lizards: W H A T

Legs: NONONO THE ROPE WASCOM I NG OFF AND I KINDA P A NI C KED

HericaMurica: sO THAT WAS THAT SCREAM

Legs: SEGHDFGHGHH CLOSE THE DOOOORRR

RoastedHam: you do it pls

Legs: W HY

Angel-not: we are not walking over there and seeing some things just to close a door

Legs: b ut. If i get up. He will move around the room in his stupidesjksdf chair.

Lizards: I volunteer

Turtuccini: eLIZA NO

HericaMurica: YOUR PURITY. IT WILL V A N I S H

Lizards: BOY IF YOU KNEW THE THINGS I HAVE DONE

Angel-not: Oh.

RoastedHam: ooooooooooooooooh

Lizards: SHSHSHSSHHHSHSHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making this into two parts because i want to include everyones shifts there might be more parts but eh
> 
> this probably isnt what happens when you're drunk idk


	5. Watching Jefferson part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well then

Legs: A H

Turtuccini: WHAT

Legs: SO I WENT TO CLOSE THE DOOR BECAUSE ELIZA I AM WORRIED FOR YOUR PURITY

Lizards: AH

Legs: a ND THEN HE KICKED HIS FFDBN CHAIR I N T O ME AND I AM IN T HE GROUND

Lizards: you didnt want me to go but i am s p r i n t i ng

Legs: ELIZA

Lizards: YOUR LEGS THEY WILL PER I SH

Legs: HE MOVED HIS CHAIR AND I THINK YOULL SEE HIM SLIDING ACROSS THE HALL

RoastedHam: wait what

RoastedHam: OH SHJSSDF

Turtuccini: ALEX ARE YOU OK

RoastedHam: those were my last words before he ran over my arm

Legs: THE REST OF YOU HIDE WHILE YOU CAN

HericaMurica: SOMEONE NEEDS TO GRAB HIM THO

Angel-not: HERC NO YOULL DIE

HericaMurica: IM PERFECTLY FINE WITH T HAT

FrenchMan: NOOO

Turtuccini: brb i must go tend to alexs dead arm

Lizards: wait is it actually dead

RoastedHam: hopefully not but it feels like it is

Angel-not: i can get my car and take him to hospital

Turtuccini: that would be nice

Angel-not: we will also have a conversation..

RoastedHam: Oh god

Legs: eLIZA

Lizards: Me and Herc got him

Legs: THANK THE LORDS

HericaMurica: Can we tie him to the bedframe too

FrenchMan: pLEASE

Lizards: YES …

HericaMurica: He is tied again and peggs really wants to change shifts.

Angel-not: Well me and alex are going to the hospital and john is getting stuff for him rn

Lizards: I dont want to suffer please

Legs: eliza doesnt deserve this

Lizards: thank you

Angel-not: wasnt burr the one who wanted our help

HericaMurica: I

HericaMurica added Ice Cube to the chat

Ice Cube: oh sweet jesus

Angel-not: BURR

Ice Cube: yes hello

Angel-not: ITS YOUR SHIFT

Ice Cube: no please i dont want to

Legs: bURR

Ice Cube: f i ne

…

Ice Cube: I regret this

HericaMurica: suffer like we did

Ice Cube: I walked up to him and he like fell on me

Lizards: oh

Legs: I can hear em

HericaMurica: same

Legs: “YOU! I SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE! SQUA-SQUAW!” “thomas i am not a bird” “B U R R”

FrenchMan: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

Ice Cube: lord help us all

Lizards: HERC RENAME HIM

Ice Cube: god no

HericaMurica has renamed Ice Cube to Burrb

Burrb: AH

Legs: OML

Burrb: i feel betrayed

Lizards: good

RoastedHam: stone cold eliza

Lizards: arent you at the hospital

RoastedHam: sgdhfdfgg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the next chapter will be about alexs trip to the hospital with angelica
> 
> //tries to write a good kinda angst fic but ends up making it stupid anyways
> 
> ANOTHER THING: im adding a chapter in between Watching Jefferson part 1 and Meet the Squad (not trademarked) because i feel like it just jumped right into alex trusting john and co and i feel i need to add more reason for it so chapter will be randomly placed soon


	6. im sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies !!!

Apologies to everyone but I have not written on this story in quite a while and I'm not sure how I want the story to go at all!  
And Im not much into Hamilton anymore.. im sorry but this story will become an orphan.   
sorry again! If anyone wants to continue it on their own thats fine!

**Author's Note:**

> !! I was thinking of story ideas and I got this and then I thought "omg ima make this and alexander and john thing" so here this is!! I really like this idea and I hope I don't procrastinate because then i'll bored of it like my other college fic (im so sorry oops) but anyways ah let me know if you like it!! Laf, Herc, and the Schuylers will show up in the next chapter


End file.
